Deception
by datawolf39
Summary: The story is kinda silly also couldn't think of a better title so yeah. anyway Summary-the nid think that they have finally proven something that they have been trying to prove for years but nothing is ever simple when dealing with Jack and Daniel. it's K rated slash. if you don't like slash just skip the last couple of lines that way it becomes a cute and humorous friendship fic.


**I don't really know where this came from but here it is. It's really weird but I really like it.**

It was a perfect day in Colorado Springs. The weather was amazing a lovely 78 degrees, according to the local weather station, the gentle wind took the edge off the warmth and the sun was shining brilliantly reflecting off every shining surface its rays could touch.

Yes it was a perfect day the kind that made you want to get out there and do something which was why the NID held the inquisition on this day.

In Jack O'Neill's mind the NID was created to suck the soul out of good people and often time he found himself annoyed with the whole group.

Daniel Jackson disagreed with Jack on many things including the function of the NID. He thought that the group was around to destroy any drop of happiness _and_ to suck out souls. Needless to say that nobody really liked the NID and because of that a lot of people had come up with what the letters could stand for. The most popular were; Nconsiderate idiotic division, Nitwits in demand, needling idiots of Doom and their personal favorite, needlessly infuriating dummies. (The dummies part was added to make it more PG as well as non-sexist because females were also guilty of working for the NID.)

In the corner of the room stood a man who looked all too pleased with what was happening. Daniel and Jack were being accused of becoming a bit _too_ friendly with one another hence the idiot in the corner of the room who was most likely a lackey who wanted some recognition and thought he would gain it by proving something that the NID had been trying to prove for years.

Everyone besides the lackey and the drone that was sitting at the table with them didn't want to be here. Carter looked like she was trying to think of something pressing and life preserving she had to do and judging by the look of disappointment, noticeable only to those that knew her, she didn't have anything. Teal'c looked serenely calm like always though he thought he could more efficiently use his time watching TV. General Hammond looked resigned to the fact that these inquiries would never stop and Janet just looked tired.

The projection screen was turned on and a photograph of the two of them hugging in Jack's truck was pulled up.

Jack sighed. "That was taken on the anniversary of his wife's death. I know that you probably don't understand the concept of friendship but I'm his friend and he was sad so I hugged him."

Another photo was pulled up and Daniel answered this time. The picture showed them dancing in Jack's living room area both wearing huge grins while Daniel blushed.

Daniel chuckled fondly at the story behind this one. "Jack had to go to his friend's wedding and the idiot hadn't practiced the dance since his wedding which was about a hundred years ago." Daniel said earning a glare from Jack. "He thought he should practice and he waited until the last moment so I had to be the one to help him out. So I was teaching him since he was going to have do dance with her."

"Why were you blushing?" Sam asked curiously finding that this might not be such a waste of time after all.

"Cause this idiot started flirting with me when I let him lead me." He said with a glare at Jack who just smiled back unfazed by the look. "Danyel you look amazingly lovely tonight." He said in an amazingly good imitation of Jack. Complete with a flirtatious grin.

"What did he say back Colonel?" Janet asked her tired look exchanged for one of interest.

Jack cleared his throat and imitated his favorite archeologist. "Thank you for the complement Jonathan you look quite amazing yourself." He said and then ducked his head like Daniel did when he was embarrassed.

Suddenly an angry voice demanded attention from the chuckling group and switched the picture. Now on screen was a still image of Jack chasing Daniel. Jack was shirtless and Daniel only had on boxer shorts.

"You want this one?" Daniel asked Jack.

Jack shrugged. "So we get to my place for our Friday night ritual, you know the hockey beer and pizza thing, and he slips in the mud on the way to the door."

"That is not how it happened" Daniel countered.

"Yes it did."

"No it didn't"

"Yes it did,"

"No it didn't," Daniel said and hurried into an explanation before Jack could say anything. "This kid over here threw a mud ball at me and by the time we got inside we were all muddy. We took showers and then he tells me 'sorry Danny your extra clothes are in the wash.' He wouldn't give me something of his to wear though so I held his favorite shirt hostage."

The next picture showed the two of them lying in the grass at the park. It was kind of late in the day and Jack had his arms wrapped around Daniel protectively. Daniel lay with his head on Jack's chest turned away from the camera.

Jack and Daniel both looked away immediately but it was out of sadness not fear.

The two NID members assumed that they had caught an intimate embrace of lovers since neither one immediately spoke up. So they were very surprised when Hammond spoke up. "Gentlemen look at the date on this photo." Both of them did and they both seemed confused. Everyone else in room understood though.

Biting the bullet just to get it over with "it was the anniversary of his parent's death" he spat at them not bothering to hide his anger at the fact that they didn't know this fact already even though they had been studying them forever and a day.

"That doesn't explain that much contact," the drone had the nerve to say.

Jack's face turned red and his fists clinched but then he took a breath and utilized meditation techniques that had been taught to him by Teal'c to calm his rage. "I took him to the park, he took the trip down memory lane that he never got to, and he felt vulnerable. I am part of his family now so he felt safe with me the end result is that picture."

The next bit of evidence was a very incriminating sound recording from Jack's room.

"_Oh God that was amazing."_ _Daniel said in a very happy blissed out voice._

"_I know what you like Danny." Jack said smugly._

"_mmmm yup you really do." _

"_I can make even better" Jack claimed._

_There was a shuffling sound and then the bed creaked. A door shut and a few minutes later the door opened again. The bed creaked loudly._

"_Oh God I love you Jack."_

End of clip.

Daniel looked embarrassed hearing it he could see how it could be misconstrued. "I was at Jack's house in his room watching a movie – a silent film- and he brings in this wonderful cup of coffee and it's amazing. Then he goes to the kitchen brings up another cup and this time he added chocolate into it." He said nearly salivating at the memory becoming as orgasmic sounding as he had in the clip.

"Ladies and Gentleman an aliens of all ages may I present the only human I know that can obtain sexual gratification from drinking or thinking about a cup of coffee," Jack said earning a glare from said human.

"Remind me again why I bother to put up with you?"

"'Cause I save your life all the time, I make a mean cup of coffee, that you will never get the recipe for by the way, and I'm your bestest friend in the whole wide world and on this side of the known universe." He said as he ticked the list of on his fingers.

"Well I do like to be alive and that coffee is amazing."

"What about the fact I'm you bestest friend?"

"Ah I could take it or leave it."

"That's mean Daniel. You're breaking an old man's heart here." Jack said looking hurt.

Daniel merely shrugged nonchalantly.

"Okay I'm not your bestest friend anymore" Jack pouted crossing his arms.

"Well there's always Teal'c,"

Teal'c quirked an eyebrow and smirked at that. "Indeed DanielJackson I would be honored to be your bestest friend since O'Neill has vacated the post."

Jack looked at Daniel with his big brown puppy dog eyes wide and radiating an aura of pure sadness that was nearly tangible.

Rolling his eyes but grinning nevertheless Daniel said, "Sorry T the spot is filled." Then he rubbed Jack's hair like he was petting a dog.

"Bark, bark," Jack said enthusiastically.

There was a collective eye roll at the childish antics of the supposedly hard-as-nails Colonel. Then Daniel reached down into the bag he had with him. He pulled out a brown leather dog collar that had two tags on it in the shape of bones. One said 'Jack' and the other said 'if found return to Cheyenne Mountain and call Daniel'. The stunned look on Jack's face was priceless. Jack was so stunned that Daniel was able to put it on him before he recovered from the shock. Everyone including the General got up to take a look at Jack's new accessory.

Between choking burst of laughter Sam asked, "How long have you been carrying that thing around?"

"Two months." He grinned.

Seeing that they couldn't regain control of the room again and not really wanting to try the two that didn't belong there left the room.

_Later that night_

Daniel and Jack lay cozily in the bed cocooned in each other's love after a wonderful evening spent in the king sized bed of Jack's bedroom.

"Ever think they'll catch us for real?" Daniel asked with a smile.

"Yup I know they will." When Daniel looked at him startled he added "right after I retire"

THE END


End file.
